Patent Document 1 describes an invention of a double container comprising a cylindrical outer container and an inner container wherein upper portions of the outer and inner container are fixed each other with a fitting cap. Such double containers are in use as a heat insulating container utilizing the double walls, or in the field of cosmetics containers, as a decorative container having a transparent outer container in which an inner container looks afloat.    [Patent Document 1] Published patent application JP2004-352327